Violetsbane Chapter 7
(Stargaze PoV) We were still in the forest, now looking for the supposed "treasure" there. I honestly don't believe Ava, I just want to be around someone who isn't annoying for once. Okay, not as annoying. Me and Ava were walking alongside each other, chatting merrily. I think I really like her, even though she's very...odd. Columbia was walking behind us with her arms crossed. "One moment Ava." I interrupted her, trying to get away from her for a second. "Okay, Star!" Ava shouted happily. I think she has too much energy for her own good. Star is the nickname she gave me, and honestly, I kind of like it. I slowed down a little to catch up with Columbia, who was looking to her left. I reached up and tapped her shoulder. "Hey, Columbia. Are you alright?" She glared at me, with despair in her eyes. "Why would you care?" She spat. I do care! Doesn't she know that by now? "Just leave me alone." I sighed. Why doesn't she want to talk to me? Usually she'd would be up for a chat by now. Was she still angry with me for refusing to let her heal me? No, it couldn't be that. She probably doesn't care all that much, anyways... (Tristan PoV) I looked over at Holly, who was now on the ground crying. I couldn't blame her. Even if she went the wrong way about it, she really loved him. I walked up to her and sat down next to her. I patted her back. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Tristan...please stop..." She whispered. "I-I want to be alone." "Just because you want to doesn't mean you should." I replied, trying to calm her down. "Holly, I need to confess something to you." Holly didn't seem to care if I was still there. "What?" "I've been thinking about us a lot recently, and-" I muttered. Holly seemed to catch on to what I was saying. "I mean, I-" "Shh. I know what you're trying to say." Holly mumbled while shaking her head. She then rested her head on my shoulder. "But I think it's best we stay just friends...there's already enough happening with me, Silverfire and Violet. Once that's over with, I'll consider it." I nodded. That answer was good enough for her, it seems. Both of us got up and followed Violet and Silverfire's tracks. Holly was latching onto my arm, smiling. I really don't want her doing that, but I'll have to ignore it for now. There's more pressing matters to deal with right now. (Columbia PoV) It was now night, and the three of us were resting in a nearby inn. We were in an Adventurer's Tavern. Stargaze was sitting close to Ava, listening intently to what she had to say. Why doesn't he listen to me like that? My gosh, I hate Ava. She's obnoxious, a chatterbox and stupider than ME. And I'm pretty stupid. Stargaze seemed to notice my foul mood. "What's wrong, Columbia?" He asked gently. Look, it should be pretty obvious what's wrong! You've practically ignored me since you made first eye contact with Ava! "Oh, nothing." I lied. I glared at Ava. "Since you both seem to be SO cozy already, why don't you guys share a room?" Stargaze was about to object. "No, no, I INSIST. I can handle sleeping by myself." With that I walked out of the Adventurer's Tavern. You'd think that he'd notice the obvious hints I've been dropping. But I guess not. I walked up to the main desk, took the keys to the room and when straight to my room. I shut the door and locked, making sure no one else could get in. "Stargaze, why are you ignoring me so much...? Aren't we friends...?" I whispered to myself while taking off my goggles. "Do friends ignore each other? No, I don't think so..." I set my flask down carefully on the nightstand, making sure nothing spilt. The stuff in there is so freaking expensive that you wouldn't believe it. And I can't get another grant this month, I already have so much debt. I'm lucky that I'm one of the Mayor's daughters, even if me and Ivy aren't related to him. That was the only way I was able to become a scientist. I laid down in my bed, pulling up the covers. "I miss my family..." I sighed. "Maybe I should've listened to Stargaze and left. Then he could chatting with Ava without me breathing down their necks." I looked back at the door. Does he even care about me anymore? Probably not, since he's to head over heels with Ava to notice his other friend. I then whispered, "I'll just go to sleep now." Soon I let sleep take over, forgetting everything going on in my mind. It was about to rain. Storm clouds were gathered above Greenhorne, heavily dark. Little raindrops pattered on my head as I kept still, next to my mother and sister. My mom looked around the town of Greenhorne, looking unsure. Why was she stopping? "Perhaps this place is safe..." Whitney, my mom, whispered to herself. She gestured for me and Ivy to follow her. "Let's go." We walked about the town for a little while. Even though it looked pretty small, it was really big on the inside. People looked at us and had appalled looks on their faces. I looked at my clothes, which were torn up thief's gear with a torn up light blue scarf around my neck. Ivy was wearing similar gear as well, except she had a dark blue scarf. My mother's clothes were so worn and ragged, you could hardly tell that she was a thief as well. Whitney looked up at the sky. "It'll pour soon, and it'll be heavy." She sighed. She glanced at an alleyway that had filth everywhere. "That'll have to do for now. Anywhere else and we'd be kicked out of town." Me and Ivy followed our mom to the alleyway. She ordered us to sit. "I'll be back," she had said. But she never came back. Me and Ivy waited for hours in the heavy down pour. Whitney abandoned us. When people saw us, IF anyone walked by, they would walk even faster, away from us like we had some kind of disease. No one came for us, and we had gotten sick from being in the rain so long. The only one I had was Ivy. After three whole days of starving, Bright Scar herself must've decided to bless us. One day the mayor of Greenhorne was taking a walk in our neighborhood. Both me and Ivy were sick, but Ivy was worse out of us both. Ivy had collapsed into a sneezing fit at that time, and by crazy luck, he'd heard and saw us. Two abandoned kids who would probably die in a few more days. He looked at the two of us. "Why, are the two of you alright?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Actual concern. "Two little kids of your age should be with their mother and father." "Mommy said she'd be back, but she hasn't come back yet." I murmured. I don't know why I'd thought she'd actually come back. Whitney was a horrible mother and a liar. Ivy glared at me, still managing to look ferocious despite the weak, sick gleam in her eyes. "Whitney hasn't been back for three days!" Ivy coughed. "Why would she even come back for us?" "You both look horrible. I can't believe a mother would leave such young children on the streets..." He whispered. The mayor then crouched down and wrapped both of us in his arms. "If nobody else will, then I'll take care of you." That was the first time both me and Ivy had heard those words. It was always "take care of yourself" with Whitney. I cried tears of joy, and Ivy did as well. Someone actually cared about us. (Stargaze PoV) I woke up in my room with Ava, enjoying the warmth of the blankets. Ava was already up, and from what I could tell she was shaking me violently. "STAR! WAKE UP!" She shouted. I grumbled a bit, now getting up. "Man, you're one heavy sleeper." "What?" I groaned. Obviously it was something important since she was making a big fuss. And it better be, because the clock says 2:07 in the morning! Ava glanced at the door, looking worried. "I heard screaming and crying coming from Columbia's room. I asked her what was wrong, but she just screamed to go away." Oh no. What had happened to her? "You're closer to her, Star. You're her best friend. You need to take to her." "But-" I began. "Look, you've been ignoring her all the time! How do you think she feels?" Ava snapped at me. She must feel horrible about it. I really aren't a good friend, let alone best friend... "Well, she wants you instead of me. Try comforting her for once." I nodded briefly and headed for Columbia's room. I could hear thrashing and shattering glass in there. I don't think she's okay. I knocked on her door. "Columbia, it's Stargaze. Can I come in?" The noises stopped. I heard the unlocking of the door. "Alright, I'm coming in." I opened the door to see Columbia barely able to stand up. There were large open tears in her turquoise lab jacket, where you could see the red marks her pale skin. Some of the marks had turned into scars, but they still looked recent. Her face now had some glass pieces on it, cutting into her skin. What did she do to herself...? "C-Columbia, are you actually okay?" I asked her gently. "No more lying. I want the truth." Columbia then bursts into tears, falling onto the floor. "I've been thinking about my mom, Stargaze!" She'd never told me anything about her mother. "I was thinking about how she left me and Ivy on the streets! And how she probably hated us, with every fiber of her being." Her mom left them on the streets?! That's horrible! No wonder Columbia is so used to being alone and starving all the time. I sat down next to her. I nuzzled her hair, starting to sob a little. "Columbia. Please don't cry so much. If you'd told me from the beginning, I would've tried to make you feel better." That was the honest truth. "I enjoy being around Ava, but you're my best friend. Don't think that I'd ever replace you." "Really?" She murmured. I hugged her. "Really." I then curled up on her lap, taking her by surprise. "And I'm kinda sleepy still, so I'm just going to sleep on your lap." Before falling asleep, I added, "And I'll get you some new lab gear for you to make up for my stupidity, alright?" Columbia nodded before falling asleep as well. I've never felt more content then right now, and I'm not kidding. Category:Violetsbane Chapters